Dark Revelation The Bouncer Sequel
by Damia Raven
Summary: If Dauragon Had Survived...Not All Is What Is Seems...Can One Young Woman's Love Save Him From Darkness A Second Time?


**_The Bouncer Sequel – Dark Revelation_**

****

"It has been confirmed that the young CEO of the Mikado Corporation, Dauragon C Mikado, was in killed in the fateful crash of the Galeos.  This comes as a blow such a short while after the demise of his father, William Mikado.  The Board of Directors have decided to act privately and investigate the incident while managing the corporation between them."  

A young man with piercing green eyes studied the television screen.  His fingers were arched in front of him while he sat lounging in a straight-backed chair.  A very slightly smirk curled his mouth and marred his otherwise elegantly defined face.  

He spun the chair round and stood abruptly, walking over to a large bay window and looking out over a country estate.  His own personal estate, bought with his trust fund.  The rest of the money having been transferred to multiple banks across the World before his other fortune was split and given out to undeserving fellows.  Fellows who believed him dead.  

A frown settled onto his features and as the sun set below a picturesque valley, Dauragon C Mikado sighed and his fists clenched at his sides.  He turned round and wandered slowly back to his desk.  He opened a drawer and took out a black leather diary.  Once open, he let the pages drift in the light breeze that was flowing through the room and just watched silently.  

With a calm hand, he stopped the fluttering paper on the last written page.  His writing was slanted and spidery, stereotypical of all wealthy citizens yet readable, and read he did. It had been scribed two days before.  When all his plans had been in motion, when all things had not gone wrong, when he had been in control.  When he had been thought alive.  

Everything is perfect.  Soon I will hold the world in the palm of my hand and they will be powerless to stop me.  Dominique is on her way back to my care as she is essential to my plans.  I shall ignore it that she ran away so long ago.  Master Wong will have to be dealt with soon, he is beginning to grate upon my nerves with his persistent voicing of his doubts of my schemes.  Nothing will go wrong.  Father would be…I honestly don't know what he would think of what I've done.  But he is not here, no one is here.  And so I shall give back to the World what it gave to me.  Hardship, darkness and hatred.  Then we can see what fails.

Dauragon had read it so many times in the past days that it was firmly planted into his memory.  He had been so confident, so arrogant, and so wrong.  The last few years of his life had been worthless days of trials and consistent training.  All for what? Nothing.  He had no one to prove his worth too, nor anyone to share it with.  He had angrily killed the only woman who had cared for him, when he could have held her by his side.  But then again, he still believed what he'd said, and added to it.  He didn't want pathetic love from a bionoid.  He wanted love from someone real.  Someone purely human.  Yet now he was alone and couldn't let his presence be revealed to anyone.  He may have narrowly escaped death, but in return he had condemned himself to a life of forever being on the outside, never revealing his presence to anyone but his most faithful servants.

He let his mind relive the moment when he'd let the bionoid of himself take over control of Dominique and the Galeos.  He laughed harshly.  Let those pathetic excuses for fighters that they had defeated Dauragon Mikado.  They hadn't.  They had beaten a newly commissioned robot.  He was sure he'd won something there, but his laughter died in the cold room, and he realised his own surfacing emotions.  He shook his head and looked down.  He had spent his life controlling others and now he couldn't even hold back his own thoughts.  Everything that he had ever done became pointless.  All that his training had succeeded in doing was driving him towards madness.  A madness which made him mutilate innocent women so that he could bring back the only person in the World whom he had loved.  Dominique. The name was bitter on his tongue and poison to his soul.  Some things were better off dead.

Why did he keep on thinking about Kaldea?  The woman who, an instant before death, had proclaimed her love for him.  Yet it wasn't real.  She had pitied him.  He did not want to be pitied. She had said he was lonely.  How dare she reveal his most private thoughts to those men?  So he had killed her.  Dauragon could remember the chilling sound of his chain slamming through her body and for an instant, he could see his inner soul mirrored in the face of the boy Sion.  What had it all amounted to?  Nothing.

~~~~~~

The woods were dank and muddy and the dried clay had begun to pinch her skin but Tyra Otarin clambered nearer to the estate walls. She had been nominated by her gang to check out the security of the place and at the moment she was satisfied with her results. The short black haired girl had seen no cameras or sensors, nor heard any alarms telling of her presence. Yet something was nagging at her mind. Why was there no security? Surely with a place this size there was a considerable fortune in the house. Things weren't right obviously.

She got to the barbed wire fence and realised an instant before she touched it that it was electric. Well…that was one point. She laughed to herself and stood up stiffly. Her muscles ached from crawling through the undergrowth all day and her head was beginning to pulse from the heat and dense air pressure. She cursed lightly and rubbed an arm as she grazed it upon nettles. Things weren't looking up as she looked out through the gap in the bushes. The house was still far off and she had no way to get through the fence. 

She slung her pack off her back and rummaged through it for some clippers. It was a while before she found them, having thrown most of the contents out in the process and with a satisfied sigh, held them with the tips of her fingers, though they were rubber-coated at the handles, and with a sharp snap, cut the electric wire. She felt no pain, nor shock and breathed in relief. Well at least they couldn't complain at her for that. Now she was getting somewhere decent. All she had to was cut a hole big enough for the largest of her gang to get through and she could leave. Then she could leave it to her brother. He would know how to get past the security better than her in the house. 

Concentrating hard upon cutting the fence, Tyra didn't hear the first warning sign of company. The second she did hear. It was the raised voices of men. She was on guard instantly and the cutters became a weapon.

She crept backwards into the bush and grabbed her bag, rustling leaves in the process. It was her mistake. 

"Over here! I heard some noise!"

She cursed silently and her fists clenched. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

As the man saw her trying to escape, a dog barked and she felt a sharp pain through her right leg. She shook the canine off violently and jumping up, took off fast, scraping her face and arms on branches, while blood dripped from the dogs bite. It was the trail that they could follow.

She looked back wildly and ran into a strong grip. She looked up and saw the leering face of a man.

"Intruder caught." He said with a smirk and watched as she tried to break free.

"Let me go, jerk!" She slammed her knee up into his crotch and he released her in pain. She grunted and ran at an angle, swerving through the woodland. This time she was surrounded.

She raised her arms into a fighting stance and realised this would be the first time her true abilities would be put to the test.

Laughter echoed through the trees from all angles and she moved round in a tight circle, trying to guess from where the attack would come from.

With a leap, a shadow descended from the branches on her left and she spun quickly, only just barring the blow. With a sharp kick to the stomach, she sent the man sprawling, only to find herself being kicked in the legs, so falling flat to the ground. She rolled and sprung up, glaring at her attacker. There was no time for conversation as a group of silhouettes could be seen from the corner of her eye, though her attention was focused upon the man in front of her.

He grappled her to the ground and she squirmed free, pushing him up from her with her legs on his thighs. She wasn't going down today.

Suddenly she felt her head slammed into the ground as she was punched down from behind and her eyes were spotted with pain. The hits to her head and back were continuous until she groaned loudly and blackness descended. Her last thoughts were of her brother and the gang that would be waiting for her return to tell them of the security…and whether it was any good. Then again, at least this way they would know it was very good……… 

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dauragon Mikado, nor The Bouncer._**

**_Note: I want too though._**

****

**_2nd Note: Please Review_**


End file.
